A Summer Abroad
by my-beautiful-disaster
Summary: It is Oliver Wood's last summer before going to play for Puddlemere United. His summer was supposed to be spent relaxing. That is, until he met Riley Marshall: a feisty American who has been thrown into the world she was always meant to belong in.


**A/N: This fic is written from two points of view. That of Oliver Wood and Riley Marshall. The appropriate POV will be expressed in the chapter to clear up as much confusion as possible. Especially when the two characters meet.** **)**

* * *

_Oliver Wood_

"Well what the hell do you want Oliver? Do you want an apology? Is that what you're looking for? Because I don't have one for you!" Krystle Jones yelled at her boyfriend Oliver Wood.

The fight that was currently taking place was the fourth one within the short span of a week. This one, however, was the most public argument as of yet.

"I don't want a bloody apology from you! I want to know why! Why the hell you would cheat on me!?" Oliver shouted back.

"Because you treated me like shit Oliver Wood!" Krystle lied. They both knew that Oliver treated her like a queen, giving her everything.

"Oh! You want to talk about being treated like shit! Well let's talk then! You're the one who cheated! You're the one who cheated on **me**!! With Diggory! What the hell?! If I had known you liked guys in your year, we wouldn't have every dated!!" Oliver shouted.

"Well, how would you have known? We never talked!" Krystle spat.

"Talking would have required us to be together in one place! Krystle, I don't want to deal with this. I'm done. Find yourself a new boyfriend to screw around with. I'm done." Oliver said and walked away; leaving Krystle staring blankly after him in the middle of a crowd of people.

"Fine! I'm done too!" Krystle said quickly and then tried to get away from the group.

Oliver walked into his common room, he grabbed his head wishing he had seen the signs of her being unfaithful. Oh well, whatever it was that they had was over now.

"Good riddance," Oliver muttered.

He could finally enjoy his last summer before he had to suck it up and become an adult. He was now free to do what he pleased when he pleased. This summer was going to be a very interesting one, he just knew it. It was going to be wonderful with no one to tell him not to do anything. He was on top of the world.

_Riley Marshall_

"What?!" Riley shouted, she wanted to scream until her lungs gave out. She wasn't normally a violent person, but she wanted to hit Bryce as hard as she possibly could.

"I think we should see other people," He said again, in the same indifferent, emotionless voice.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Why what? What's not to get?" Bryce asked, confused by her question.

"Why the indifference? Why won't you show any emotion towards me? I mean, it's not like we've been dating for three years or anything. Why should you, of all people, show any emotion about anything regarding me or my feelings?" Riley said, shrugging.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ri, you're so confusing sometimes," Bryce said, shaking his head.

"Bryce, we've been dating for three years, three! Three years of my life have been wasted on you! I could have been out having fun with my friends, but no. I had to sit around and wait for you. Now is that really fair Bryce?" Riley said, her eyes furious.

"All I'm saying is that I don't want to be in a relationship when I go off to college," Bryce said, walking up to her. "What we had was great. It was great for me, and I hope it was great for you. But did you really think I was going off to college still attached to a high school senior?"

Riley was speechless, and just stared at him.

"Oh you did? That's so sweet. But we're over," Bryce said, touching Riley's shoulder gently, then walking away.

Riley threw her hands up in the air in frustration before beginning the long trek home.

Once she got to her house, she began walking up the shrub lined path and then up the steps to the door. She sighed as she walked in the door, and immediately headed for the staircase.

"Riley! Come in here please," her step-step-father shouted as she was about to step onto the top stair.

She groaned and walked into the den. Her step-step-father was standing by the fireplace and her mother was sitting on the couch to her left.

"What?" She asked, her temper close to boiling over.

"Your grandmother called," her mother said taking a sip of her tea.

"Which one?" Riley asked, letting out a sigh of relief.

"The one from Scotland. She wants you to visit for summer," her step-father said, gently touching the picture frame the housed the picture of her older brother who was now playing hockey for Cornell University.

"Why? You can't get Ashley to go?" Riley said her anger feeding her argument.

"Your grandmother specifically asked for you. As to why? I don't know. Ashley would be more appreciative of this chance of a lifetime. But, you get the chance, don't screw it up," her step-father said, turning his back to her.

"You leave tomorrow, Riley. Try to be pleasant while you're there," her mother added.

Riley smirked at them and then left the room. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. She hated her parents. They were so into Ashley, the perfect scholar, and Jake, the perfect athlete. Both of them all-American children. Leaving Riley, the fall back child. The middle child who always took the blame for everything, even things she didn't do.

Later that evening, Ashley came home furious. She stormed up to Riley's room and thrust open the door. "You bitch! How could you?" Ashley screamed.

"What did I do to you, Ashley?" Riley asked, spinning her computer chair around to face her younger sister.

"How did you score with Grandma Josephine? I was supposed to go to Scotland this summer! Why the fuck would she chose you over me?" Ashley shouted.

"Language! You're only fourteen!" Riley smiled. Her sister was pissed off and Riley was loving it.

"I hate you! I hope your plane crashes and I hope to God that you die a long, painful, fiery death!" Ashley shouted and then stormed out, slamming the door as she went.

Riley smiled and spun her chair back around to face her computer. This summer was going to be bliss, she wouldn't have to listen to Ashley bitch and moan about everything or about how great Bryce is. As she thought about it, she realized she wouldn't miss her family at all. Maybe she could just stay in Scotland and finish out high school there. She didn't want to hear about how worthless she was or how much of a disappointment she was.

"This summer is going to be great!" She smiled to herself as she lay on her bed in the early hours of the morning, only four hours left until she would be rid of her dreadful family.


End file.
